Door locks can include a deadbolt as a locking mechanism. For example, the door lock can include a lock cylinder with a key slot on one side of the cylinder. The other side of the cylinder can include a paddle, or a twist knob. The rotation of the cylinder using the key (inserted into the key slot and rotated) or the paddle (moved or rotated to another position) can result in the deadbolt of the lock to retract (e.g., to unlock the door) or extend (e.g., to lock the door). However, some homeowners find it cumbersome to be limited to locking or unlocking the door lock of a door using the key or the paddle. Additionally, the homeowner might not know whether the door is fully locked, or the state of the door lock when away from the home.